


Open Arms

by IndigoCat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoCat/pseuds/IndigoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lex was really thinking during that the scene with Lana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Arms

## Open Arms

by IndigoCat

[]()

* * *

Lex told himself that he wanted to help Clark to get together with Lana Lang, that the younger man deserved the girl of his dreams. But he was only fooling himself. 

He wanted to check out the competition. 

Instead of finding the younger brother that his parents failed to give him, he found the other half of soul and the other half of his soul was in love with a girl that barely knew Clark was alive. Lex's hand tightened on the steering wheel. Lana wasn't what he expected. She was beautiful and not afraid to speak her mind. If he hadn't already met Clark, he might be tempted by her himself. 

Too bad she had such lousy taste in boyfriends. 

Whitney might be the hometown football hero but he was also a bully. He had seen what the football player had done to Clark. Beating him up, hanging him from a stake with a red "S" painted on his smooth muscular chest. And how did Clark return the favor. He saved the bastard's life. 

His Porsche swerved, nearly sending him into a ditch. Lex jerked it back on the road. It wouldn't improve his standing with Jonathan Kent if he wrecked another car. 

He smiled as he thought back on his conversation with Lana. He dropped a few hints about Whitney. If Lana was as smart as she seemed, she would realize what Whitney had done to Clark. Lex wondered if Lana break up with her boyfriend and discover what a treasure Clark was or would she forgive Whitney. 

If Lana choose the latter, he would be waiting for Clark with open arms. 


End file.
